Macy Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore
by niknak5
Summary: Macy and Nick share a few moments as they walk along the beach. Response to suburbs 3rd challenge. Also dedicated to WyszLo. See it as the beach scene post WYLMITE. NACY-centric and pure fluff!


_**This is a response to suburbs third challenge. I know I didn't do the second one, but that's because I couldn't really think of anything to do. But as soon as I saw this word in the list, I was like 'Oh yeah! I'm on it!'. And I'm hoping this turns out as good as it looks in my head. I'm sick with the flu right now, so if it turns out crappy, I blame the illness. So anywho, this is (of course) a Nick/Macy story (I could write about them for the rest of my life. Seriously.), and a very short one-shot for me on top of that. I'm also dedicating this to WyszLo because we can see it as their beach trip post WYLMITE. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**The word I'm using is: Shell.**_

**Macy Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore**

Macy was walking along the shore line of the beach, watching the water brush against her bare, golden feet. Her long white sundress swirled around her legs and her summer curled hair flew about her face lightly from the ocean breeze. She heard laughter from behind her and smiled to herself. The rest of the gang was sitting around a bonfire that the boys had put together, but Macy decided she wanted to walk along the water to enjoy its tranquility. So she stood up from the group and walked away without a word, and nobody seemed to notice her absence. Or so she thought.

"What are you doing walking all by yourself?" she heard in her ear.

She turned to see Nick standing there smirking at her. Dressed in a white polo, khaki shorts, and bare feet, he looked the mirror image of perfection in her eyes. She smiled at her boyfriend of seven months before shrugging a shoulder. "No reason. I just wanted to walk along the water."

"By yourself?"

"It's nice and serene. Besides, I didn't want to bother any of the rest of you."

Nick gave her a small smile before taking one of her hands in his own, and turning her so they were walking along the surf together. "I wouldn't have minded. I actually like this idea way better."

Macy smiled as she looked down at their feet. A chill ran through Macy's body as the cool water kissed her feet, and Nick's fingers intertwined with her own. She glanced over at him to see him studying their feet as well. They walked in complete, comfortable silence for a few minutes before they reached a few pools in the sand, and large boulder. Macy tugged at his hand. "Come on. Let's see if we can find us a good sea shell or two."

Nick smiled before letting her drag him to one of the pools. They spent a good ten minutes looking through the pools before Macy let out a small squeal. Nick, who was searching through a different pool looked over at her to see her hold up a large conch shell.

"Look at this! I've never seen one this big in real life before!"

Nick chuckled at her as he pocketed the shell he found a few minutes before. "Can you hear the ocean?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

Macy lifted the shell carefully to her ear and listened intently for a moment before a wide smile graced her face. "Yes! I can! It's so peaceful." Nick stepped up to her, and she held it out to him. "Try it!"

Nick smiled as he let her lift the shell up to his ear. He closed his eyes as he listened, and sure enough, he suddenly felt at peace at the sound of the ocean beneath the waves. He opened his eyes, a smile on his face, to see Macy standing directly in his line of view with a small smile on her lips. It grew slightly as she lowered the shell from his ear. "Beautiful huh?"

Nick reached out a ran a hand from her bare shoulder, down her arm to hold on to her free hand. "Not as beautiful as you."

Macy's cheeks tinged pink as she ducked her head, her forehead brushing against his chest. With his other hand, he reached out to cup her chin and lift her head. Without saying a word, he dipped his head and kissed her lightly. Macy kissed him back before they slowly pulled away from each other, grinning. He inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him in a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. Her arms wound around his waist, resting her head on his chest with a content smile on her face. He looked out over the ocean to see the sun just about to set.

He pulled back away from her, took the conch shell from her hands and set it in the sand before taking her hand and leading her to the boulder. "Come on," he said.

She smiled before following him. He easily climbed up the boulder and turned around and held his hand out to her. She took it, hiking her dress up slightly with the other so she wouldn't step on it, and allowed herself to be pulled up onto the roomy rock. He sat down before spreading his legs and opening his arms up to her. She smiled before she sat down, settling herself against his chest. He wrapped one arm tightly around her, while he held onto her hand that was resting on his knee with the other.

They watched in silence as the sun kissed the ocean's surface as it set in the sky. Macy sighed in content. "This is so romantic," she said softly.

"Really now?" he asked amused.

Macy smiled and nodded as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Yes. Really."

"What if I gave you a present?"

Macy turned her head to look up at him with a confused look. "What kind of present?"

Nick let go of her hand and reached into his pocket and said, "Open your hand."

Macy bit her lip as she did as she was told. He then placed the object in her hand before pulling his own hand back to rest on her knee. She held the object in the palm of both her small hands.

"An oyster?" she said confused.

"But this oyster's special," he said, as he lightly squeezed her with the arm wrapped around her waist.

"How's that?" she asked.

He lifted his hand off her knee and thumped the back of the oyster with his finger, and they both watched as the oyster slowly opened. When it opened completely, Macy gasped. There, setting in the center, was a single perfectly shaped pearl.

"Oh Nick," she said breathlessly.

"See? I told you," he said softly, as he reached up, and moved her hair to one side of her neck.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Nick placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck before whispering, "Only the best for you, my love."

"Why me, Nick?" she said in barely a whisper as she turned her head to look at him.

Nick's face grew serious, and Macy's heart sped up when she saw the intense look in his eyes and the muscles in his jaw flinch. "Because you're my light when everything around me is dark. You're my air when I can't breathe. You're my happiness in a time of sorrow. You're the world to me, Mace. I love everything about you. From your quirkiness to your agility and grace. From your toughness and competitiveness on the field, to your love and passion when it's just you and me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Topping JONAS by a long shot. If all else was to fail, and I still had you, I'd die happy."

Tears fell from Macy's eyes as she reached up with one hand to caress his cheek. "You always have a way of rendering me speechless," she said softly.

"I can think of another way," he said huskily.

Macy's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and kissed her. Macy's fingers ran up the side of his face to bury themselves into the curls on the side of his head, and Nick's arm around her waist tightened slightly as his thumb ran small circles over her stomach through the thin fabric of her summer dress. The kiss deepened, and when they finally pulled way, the sun had completely set, and the sky was full of bright stars.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing him lightly and briefly.

She settled back against his chest to gaze up at the stars that were reflecting off the clear surface of the ocean. She looked back down at the pearl in her hands before Nick said, "You think I could take that from you when we get back to the city?"

Macy frowned as she looked over at him. "What? Why?"

Nick smirked. "I was thinking about putting it on a necklace or a ring or something."

Macy's eyes sparkled as she smiled. "That'd be lovely." She looked back at the pearl as she said, "I guess I could let you borrow it for a little while. But can I keep the oyster shell?"

Nick chuckled lightly as he kiss the side of her neck lightly before muttering, "Anything you want."

Macy nodded her head once. "Good. You're not the only one good at crafts."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you going to do with it?"

Macy smirked as she snapped the lid closed on the oyster. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

Nick growled playfully at her before tickling her sides lightly before wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing the side of her head, and gazing out at the stars with the woman he loved in his arms.

_**So? Whatcha think? I honestly think it turned out really great. Considering A) I'm sick and B) I wrote this in about an hour. Currently listening to Muse, Garbage, and Paramore (my favorite Rock/Alternative trio). What Macy does with the shell, I have no clue. I was just winging it. Same thing with the beach talk. I've only been to the beach twice in my life (when I was four and when I was seven). So if I screwed up, I apologize. But I really liked how this story turned out. Nacy-centric and perfect fluff. Reviews are my favorite so be sure to send me some love! (=**_

_**--niknak5**_


End file.
